Savin' Me
by wildfirexpassion
Summary: .Songfic. Janto Jack x Ianto. Set on the song, Savin' Me, acompied by a couple of oneshot's to go along.


_Authoress Note; I do not own Torchwood or Nickelback. Torchwood belongs to BBC and Nickelback...belongs to Nickelback. Set on the song "Savin' Me" by Nickelback._

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

His heart aches as he stares at the coffee maker, watching as it slowly brewes and the coffee drips into the pot. His eyes seemed blank, they didn't even show the hurt and daily desperation he always had. Ianto Jones had never been one to sulk before, always ready to move on and let the past be the past. Learn from his mistakes and, eventually, learn to accept them as he went along. But, for once, he couldn't move on. Couldn't forget. Couldn't forgive.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Jack!" He screamed, writhing in pain as he viciously fought the shackles on his skinned-wrists, binding him. Yelling Jack's name when he was in trouble was a knee-jerk reaction; it came naturally, something he didn't even think twice of. Jack was the leader of Torchwood, of their messed-up little team. But maybe it was also because Ianto felt safe with Jack; after everything Jack had done to him, killed Lisa and almost killed Ianto himself numerous times, he still trusted the black-robed captain. Even though he hated, loathed, that he had to admit it; Ianto needed Jack. Addicting as a drug, but he made life more livable.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

"You can't die."

Ianto stared him down, not letting the man before him take the easy route out like he always did. For a moment, Jack looked like he would put Ianto in his place, tell him just how things was ran around here. But the only thing that the suddenly-weary captain did was sigh, eyes going heavenward as if he would see all of the answers to life there.

"No, Ianto, I can't die."

There was a silence. Ianto couldn't think of what would be the right - the _proper_ - thing to say to that. But he could only think of what he would like to do, to say. He wanted Jack to see him as a human being, as a person who could do more than just serve tea and coffee, and tidy up while they went on life-threatening adventures to catch the supernatural beings that roamed. How often Ianto just wanted to scream, _'Screw the supernaturals!'_ and make Jack actually _look_ at him. But he couldn't. Jack would always be the last one standing. Ianto would always be the tea-boy.

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

"Is it worth it, Jack? Am I worth saving to you?"

The question hung between them for what seemed like hours. Eventually, a small smile crept over Ianto's lips as he looked down into the darkness below him, hanging on for dear life. Jack was on the safe side this time, standing on solid ground while Ianto hung above him, held up by flimsy ropes that were digging into his hands as he held on tighter. The supernatural being was dead. Maybe Ianto would be the second to die that night.

"I thought not." Ianto said quietly, not looking up from the hole below him. How easy it would be to let go, let his hands just _slip_, and welcome the darkness and the death with open arms. An easy ecscape. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he looked steadilly into Jack's eyes. "Promise me one thing, would you? Get another person to tidy-up for you. You _do_ know how to make a mess."

Jack swallowed. "Ianto, don't do this..."

Ianto just gave him one last sad, small smile. And then he let go.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Jack was standing above him.

"Ianto."

Ianto silently cursed. Jack had saved him once more; even when it was unwanted. He didn't open his eyes.

"Ianto, you _are worth saving._"

_Hurry I'm Fallin' _

"Ianto. I love you."


End file.
